A Royal Weekend
by CadenceRarity
Summary: Fluttershy sends Rarity to Canterlot after she is called away on a friendship mission without telling her what to expect. Can Rarity survive her weekend with royalty? Rated M for Clop, BDSM, and Adult Themes.
1. Chapter One, Arrival

As Rarity finished tightening the straps of the saddlebags, Fluttershy's back moderately strained to accommodate the new weight. Fluttershy stood in the cottage doorway looking in toward Rarity.

"Oh, darling, I do wish you didn't have to go." Rarity pouted and once again took notice of Fluttershy's glowing cutie mark. "It's just not fair seeing how once _I_ get back from my friendship mission, _your_ cutie mark does the whole fate-of-friendship-in-Equestria thing!" Rarity sulked herself down onto her haunches and let out a breath as she tried to accept her mistress leaving.

Fluttershy took a step forward and rubbed her face against Rarity's, drawing Rarity's eyes to hers. "I know, Rarity. I don't exactly want to go either, but I'm obviously needed and I'd hate to imagine what could happen if I don't go. And Twilight did say that it was very important." Rarity's ears dropped and her gaze descended back to the floor. Fluttershy tilted her head as she realised that her explanation wasn't consoling Rarity. "Besides, this will give me a chance to try out this thing I've been planning for you." Fluttershy nudged Rarity playfully hoping to improve her mood. Rarity's eyes and ears perked up, showing interest.

Rarity wondered what this _thing_ could be. She wondered if this "thing" could be the reason Fluttershy has been denying Rarity sexually lately. Recently, Fluttershy had been ending their scenes every time Rarity got anywhere close to climax. Her eyes glazed over as she was once again made aware of exactly how hot and bothered she really was. A small moan escaped when she considered the possibilities of what Fluttershy could be planning; she had been with Fluttershy long enough to know not to underestimate her sexual prowess. Her moan had not passed undetected by Fluttershy.

Fluttershy delicately retrieved an envelope from her saddlebags with her mouth and set it down in front of Rarity. "Here, these are a few instructions for you while I'm gone. And I want you to follow them to the _t_." Fluttershy smiled, her posture a little more dominant than it needed to be. "And remember, just because I'm not here, it doesn't mean you don't have to do what I say!" She playfully tugged at Rarity's collar a couple times to make sure her intent sunk in. Fluttershy stepped back onto the patio, the morning sun consuming her as she left the cool entry of her home. The clock tower chimed, reminding her that she needed to go. Fluttershy leaned in for one more kiss and pulled away well before Rarity would have preferred. "Bye, Jewel, I'll see you in a few days." As she walked away from the house, she turned back and lightheartedly shouted, "To the _t_!"

Rarity closed the door once Fluttershy was out of sight. The envelope sat on the floor right where Fluttershy left it. Fluttershy's usual cursive decorated the outside of the envelope with one word. Jewel. She stared at it and contemplated its contents for a few moments before moving to open it.

 _Rarity,_

 _Here is a list of tasks that I want you to follow while I am gone. You are to have completed the following by sunset. First, I want you to take a shower. I want you to pay particular attention to this task as you are an extension of me, and no toy of mine will ever be seen dirtier than I want her to be. I know how much you hate dirt, so this should be easy for you. Then do your hair and choose a nice dress to put on. Afterwards, you are to gather everything you need to be away for a few days. Bring your best dresses. Then stop by the boutique and finish whatever business you need to so you may have a clear mind for a few days._

 _Once you've done this, you are to catch the 6:00 train to Canterlot. I have already paid for your ticket and they will be expecting you at the station. Somepony will be be there to fetch you once you arrive in Canterlot. I want you to do as your told once you get there and be on your best behaviour._

 _Love,_

 _Fluttershy_

Rarity set the letter down and tried to figure out what Fluttershy had planned for her in Canterlot. However, she already understood that she knew no more than what Fluttershy wanted her to know. She took a moment to look down at her collar and after a sigh, she got up to get ready.

By the time Rarity was through bathing, the entire cottage had filled with steam. The air in the cottage carried an aura of soap with it, pleasantly scenting every room. Rarity opened a window to let some fresh air in and whisk off the remaining water from her coat and mane. After styling her main and doing her eyelashes, Rarity put her collar back on. She always removed it when bathing to keep it from tarnishing. As she wrapped up with the finishing touches, the light reflected from the mirror and gleamed onto Rarity's coat, showing its vibrancy.

Rarity walked across the bedroom to the closet and used her magic to fling its doors open. Light of every colour scattered across the floor as the gems and sequins from the clothes reflected the sparkling morning daylight. Rarity's eyes shared the same gleam as she gazed upon her creations. She drew from the rack her baby blue chiffon dress, red and white striped evening dress, and her latest creation—a midnight blue gown she had just finished sewing the other day that was inspired by Princess Luna's gala wear. She set the gown aside and placed the other two in the trunk along with several accessories and incidentals. After the trunk was packed, Rarity donned the midnight blue gown and its matching hair piece.

After double checking to make sure that her other chores had been completed, Rarity left the cottage towards Ponyville. Since she was ahead of schedule for her orders at the boutique, all Rarity had to do was leave a sign on the front door to let customers know she would be out for a few days and the shop would be closed. As she finished hanging the sign, she heard the conversation of two ponies approaching. Rarity turned around just as Lyra said, "Hey-ya Rarity! Going on a trip?" And while Rarity didn't know anything about her trip other than that she was going to Canterlot, she replied, "Oh. Um, yes. Yes! I'm going to Canterlot." The couples eyes widened as visions of the glamour of high society consumed their focus.

"Oh, really?" said Bon Bon, "What are you doing going all dressed up like that?"

"Dressed up? Oh, I'm not dressed up! I'm just going for a meeting about…" Rarity struggled to find the words, "the… uh, the Elements of Harmony!" Rarity let out a nervous chuckle, hoping the duo would buy her story.

"With a suitcase like that?" interjected Lyra. "And Bon Bon's right! Look at how your dressed!" Lyra playfully nudged Rarity with her hoof the same way Fluttershy had earlier.

Rarity stammered out something incoherent about the Elements and fashion and cutie marks before the clock tower caught her eye. "Oh, well what do you know! I better be going. I wouldn't want to be late and miss my train." It was only five o'clock and she had plenty of time, but they didn't need to know that.

"Oh sure, Rarity! Want a hand with your suitcase?" exclaimed Lyra who was always willing to help.

"Oh, that's okay, darling. I think I can manage." Rarity was quick to end the conversation. And before she could even get a response, she secured her suitcase and headed for the train station. Rarity felt bad about lying to her friends, but she couldn't really have given them the truth if she had even known it. Plus, it was best not to stir up more questions than she could answer.

When Rarity approached the ticket counter, the attendant mare was quick to welcome her and inform her that she was holding onto her ticket. The attendant gave Rarity her ticket and before she could look at it, a younger stallion promptly arrived from around the corner and fetched Rarity's suitcase. She was not used to such fast service, but then she looked at her ticket and saw that it was issued for First Class. The mare wished Rarity a nice trip and Rarity headed to the platform to await the train.

By the time Rarity arrived at the platform, it was already five thirty; the train wasn't expected for another thirty minutes. She watched the sun descend below the horizon as she anticipated the train. She looked up to the mountain where Canterlot was and imaged Celestia lowering the sun herself. Afterwards, she pulled out her compact to touch up her blush when she saw Twilight approach the platform in her mirror. Rarity quickly levitated a newspaper in front of her face to hide herself, fearful that she may have to explain what was going on to Twilight. Rarity went unnoticed as Twilight walked passed her and sat down several benches away. As Rarity wiped the nervous sweat from her brow, the platform began to shake and the sound of the train whistle perforated the air.

Rarity watched Twilight board so she would know how she could best avoid her. Thankfully, it seemed that Twilight was seated in a different carriage than the one that Rarity had been assigned. As the conductor called, "All aboard!" one last time, Rarity made her way to the first class train car.

Though the first class car was smaller than the other train cars, it offered substantially more room for each pony lucky enough to hold a ticket to it. Oil lamps lined the inside of her private cabin and cast a medley of light and shadows that danced on the cabin walls. Rarity noticed that her bags had already been waiting for her as she sat herself down on the recliner to relax. The whistle blew again and the train lurched forward on its way to Canterlot.

The last of the sun's glow disappeared as the moon took its place in the sky. And as the train reached the base of the mountain to Canterlot, Rarity looked out her window. The moon had revealed the softer features of the valley where Ponyville was located, bringing out the hues of blue and grey in the scenery. The moonlight gently reflected off the tracks that were polished daily by the train's steel wheels. Rarity looked at the tracks and traced them all the way to the horizon where the Crystal Mountains began as she wondered where Fluttershy was.

A knock on her cabin door stirred her from her abstraction. She beckoned the visitor to enter and the conductor slid the door open. Although he did not enter the cabin, he slightly extended his head in saying, "Miss, will you be joining us in the dining car this evening? A meal is included with your ticket." She thanked him and replied that she would be there momentarily. The conductor acknowledged her and excused himself to go take care of the other passengers.

Rarity checked her mane before leaving the cabin to go to the dining car; she revelled in any opportunity to show off her latest fashion designs and mingle with high society and she had to be ready to make a good first impression with anypony she might meet.

The sound of cutlery and light conversation echoed into the hallway as Rarity made her way into the dining car. All the tables were occupied except for one which held a small sign that read _Reserved_ on it. She asked the waiter if she needed to return later to get a table, but the waiter informed her that the table was for her and he would gladly show her her seat. Rarity considered that maybe she should feel guilty for taking a table that was reserved for her when other ponies were waiting to be seated, but her feelings were mitigated when she remembered that somehow Fluttershy had managed to arrange this all for her. And it wouldn't have been the first time that Fluttershy had gone above and beyond to accommodate Rarity. She graciously took her seat and browsed the menu.

When she set the menu down, she looked up and noticed Twilight at the far end of the dining car. But before she could hide herself behind the menu, they made eye contact and Twilight started making her way towards Rarity. Rarity panicked as she tried to think of how she would explain to Twilight what she was doing here and before she knew it Twilight had arrived at her table.

"Wow, Rarity, I didn't expect to see you here! And you even managed to get a table! Even as a princess, I still have to wait." Twilight opened cheerfully.

"Oh, Twilight!" Rarity feigned surprise, "Would you like to sit down?" Rarity motioned to the empty seat at her table. She decided if she was going to be in Canterlot and if Twilight was going to be there, she had better just confront the problem sooner rather than later. Although it appeared that she did not have much of a choice.

"I didn't know you were going to Canterlot, too! I see you are wearing one of your new dresses; dressed like that, I'd guess you must be going to check in on your second boutique?"

"Yes, I have a… uh- fashion show! Tomorrow night! And I'm just arriving a bit earlier to check on all the preparations." Rarity didn't want to have to lie to Twilight, but she didn't know how she could explain that Fluttershy had most likely sent her there to be loaned out to some other pony as a sexual plaything. "Would you like to stop by?" bluffed Rarity, hoping that Twilight would be too busy with her own agenda to be able to make the time for a visit.

Twilight paused a moment. "Gee, Rarity. I'd love to. But, I have some… royal duties I must attend to." Twilight broke eye contact and stared at the table. Rarity detected that Twilight was hiding something, but thought it best not to pry so long as Twilight was on the defensive.

Rarity was relieved that she wouldn't have to organise a fashion show last minute. But as long as Twilight thought she was here for business, she was in the clear.

After the waiter took their orders, the rest of the dinner's conversation was dominated by the two discussing the friendship missions the map had been leading them on and what they expect it will lead to. As they finished their dessert teas, the waiter arrived at the table and informed them that the train would be arriving in Canterlot shortly and that everypony should return to their cabins before disembarking.

"Well, I guess that's our cue." said Twilight. She leaned back against the chair to savour the meal for one more moment before getting up to leave. "I guess I'll see you around then!" said Twilight as she left to go back to her seat.

The rumble of the engine diminished as the train whistle blew once again to mark its arrival as the train slowed to a stop at Canterlot Station.

As Rarity stepped off the train, she was greeted by a couple of royal guards. "Miss Rarity, Element of Generosity?" one asked.

"Yes?"

"We've been sent here to escort you to the castle. May we take your bags?"

Rarity gulped as she realised just how unsure she was of what Fluttershy had gotten her into. But she remembered that she was to be on her best behaviour and responded with a courteous "Yes, that would be absolutely lovely. Oh, thank you so much." As she followed them off the platform. She looked back towards the train as they were leaving and saw Twilight get off the train. Rarity hoped she hadn't seen her leave with the royal guard.

It was far into the evening by the time they arrived at the castle. She was pleasantly exhausted from the day of travel. As they climbed the stairs of the castle's tower, Rarity made out a figure waiting for them at the top. The guards bowed upon reaching the final landing as it was made clear who was waiting for them.

"Princess Luna, your guest has arrived."

Rarity took a nervous gulp as she bowed to Princess Luna. She thought to herself, "Princess Luna? Princess Luna!? Oh Fluttershy _what_ do you have planned?"

"Now Rarity, certainly we are acquainted well enough for you not to waste time with such formalities." Luna beckoned Rarity to rise and dismissed the guards. "That is, of course, unless that is what you want." Luna stepped forward to embrace Rarity.

"No, of course not, Princess! I mean- whatever _you_ want is what I… err," Rarity stammered before saying, "I'm happy to see you Princess!" Rarity allowed herself to return Luna's embrace; after all, they had been through a lot together, especially in their most recent encounter with the Tantabus.

Luna turned around and used her magic to open the door. "Please come in, Rarity. Surely you must be exhausted by now," Luna stood off to the side of the doorway inviting her in. "I have prepared the spare room of my royal suite especially for your arrival."

"You mean I'll be staying in _your_ r-r-royal suite?" Rarity nearly fainted at the notion as she had never even seen Luna's living quarters before. Rarity marvelled at the beauty of Luna's private chambers. The ceilings were decorated with ornate, centuries old mosaics that glistened in the moonlight. Blue and purple pillars framed in gold lined the room contrasting against the white stone walls and lunar crests decorated the wall space. Rarity noticed her reflection in the highly polished black marble floor. The decor captured Luna's personality perfectly.

Luna led Rarity across the entry and stopped short of a closed door. "This is where you will be staying the weekend. I hope the accommodations are adequate for you. Should you need anything please do not hesitate to ask me or the guards posted outside." Luna opened the door and led Rarity into the spare room. And although it was smaller than the entryway, it shared the same magnitude of luxury.

Rarity set her bags down at the foot of the bed and stopped for a moment to appreciate the grandeur of where she would be spending the weekend.

"I beg your forgiveness, Rarity, but if that is all I must bid you goodnight as I have some business I must attend to." Luna began to make her way out the door and said, "I will be here to greet you in the morning properly."

Rarity said, "Of course, Princess! Thank you so much for inviting me over! This is absolutely delightful!". Rarity still wore a nervous smile, but was happy to see her friend.

"Indeed, Rarity it will be a pleasure to have you." Luna paused, "Oh, and your dress is lovely." Luna gave her a friendly wink before she softly closed the door behind her.

Once she was alone, Rarity took a moment to place her clothes in the wardrobe so they would not get wrinkled. And just before she removed her gown, she noticed her reflection in the room's mirror and took a moment to appreciate it. It donned on her that Luna may have thought Rarity was trying to emulate her, but Rarity was too tired to be embarrassed.

She used her magic to lift the sheets as she crawled into bed. The finely woven sheets slid effortlessly across her coat and were cool to the touch. She was happy that the day was finally over and let out a sigh of exhaustion. Rarity let her heavy eyelids close and was asleep before she even had time to consider what would happen during the course of the weekend.


	2. Chapter Two, A Day with the Princess

Rarity unconsciously pawed at an itch on her nose before opening her eyes to see Princess Luna rubbing noses with her. Rarity violently sat up in bed, "Princess! Wha- what are you doing?" Luna seemed unfazed by Rarity's surprise and instead of saying anything she raised her hoof to Rarity's mouth, beckoning her to be silent. "But, but, Princess…" Rarity stumbled over her words trying to work out some explanation for what was happening.

"It seems you are not willing to cooperate, Rarity. And here I was thinking you would be a gracious guest of the Princess of the Night!" Luna pulled her hoof away. "It seems I will have to be a little more forceful with you than I imagined." Luna's hoofs went under the bed and returned with a ball gag. Luna held a strap in each hoof and slowly started approaching Rarity's mouth with it. Rarity shook her head and flailed her hoofs as she tried to fight back Luna's advances.

Luna struggled for a moment in fighting Rarity before a crack of lightning flashed against the night sky and Luna yelled, "BE STILL!" in her royal Canterlot voice. Rarity could no longer move and she felt herself rising out of bed. Luna was levitating Rarity with her magic about a metre above the covers. Rarity remembered Fluttershy's order of being obedient and softly said, "Yes, Princess." Rarity opened her mouth and allowed Luna to place the ball gag without resistance.

"Good girl," said Luna, "It seems the yellow one really has trained you well." Rarity wondered if this was it—if this is what Fluttershy had been planning for her. "Now that it seems you are willing to listen, what should we do with you?" Luna paced back and forth at the foot of the bed, effortlessly keeping Rarity suspended in the air, her mouth now bound. "Perhaps thou needs to be punished for disrespecting thou Princess in such a manner." A flash of light appeared in front of Luna and materialised a blue and black flogger.

Luna turned Rarity over such that her stomach was facing the bed and lowered her down firmly, maintaining her magic hold so that Rarity could not move. Luna levitated the flogger and slowly moved it up and down Rarity's back, letting the flogger tails tease her. Rarity's back occasionally twitched as she tried to guess where the flogger would explore next on body.

Luna nuzzled her head against Rarity and whispered, "Are thou ready?" Rarity shook her head up and down.

"Good." Luna kissed Rarity on the nose. Immediately after, Luna brought the flogger onto Rarity's back. Rarity arched her back in a spasm of both pain and pleasure. "Now, my toy, I want you to count each strike of my flogger against you! Does thou understand me?"

"-es, Pwincess." Rarity managed to say, unable to help the drool coming off the ball gag.

Each strike left her feeling more and more submissive. She counted to seventeen before Luna paused and rubbed her hoofs along Rarity's newly tendered back. It was new for her to have a pony using magic on her. She was used to the physical restraints Fluttershy had always used on her. "How are you doing?" Luna asked.

"I'm good, Pwincess." Rarity struggled to say, her face pressed against the pillow, now wet with the drool Rarity was unable to keep from dripping from her mouth.

Luna lifted Rarity's head up with her hoof. "Would thou like me to continue?"

"Yes, I would!" she tried to say. Rarity was really happy that Fluttershy had been showing her the joys of masochism lately. It wasn't something she originally thought she would be interested in, but in capable hands, Rarity discovered that pain had become synonymous with pleasure. It also aroused her knowing that she was able to fulfil the desires of whoever was topping her.

"Good!" exclaimed Princess Luna. "Because I have a surprise for you." Another flash of light temporarily lit up the room as Luna materialised another flogger. "Huzzah! The fun has been doubled!" Luna let the tails tease Rarity again before she resumed striking Rarity's back with the floggers.

Several minutes had passed before Luna stopped swinging her floggers. Rarity's back had developed a persistent, dull pain from the abuse it had taken, but Rarity smiled; it was a pleasant reminder of the play scene she just had with the Princess. Luna set the floggers down, released Rarity of her magic restraints and crawled up on the bed with her. "Very good, my little pony," whispered Luna as she removed the ball gag and started to massage Rarity's back. Aftercare. This was her favourite part. And Luna was just as delicate with her massage as she had been brutal with the flogging. As Luna worked her hooves into Rarity's back, her muscles started loosening up, relieving the tension they accumulated from expecting another flogger hit.

Rarity's body had gone utterly limp from relaxation as she fell back asleep. Luna continued to massage her until Rarity had rolled over in her sleep and cuddled up against her. Luna whispered, "We certainly will have fun this weekend. Sleep well my little pony."

Sunlight poured into the guest room awakening Rarity. She slowly opened her eyes before remembering what had happened last night. On the surface, it felt like a dream, but it seemed all too real. Things felt _off_ and she couldn't quite place it. A knock on the door stirred her from her pensiveness. After she said, "Come in!" a royal guard opened the door.

"Miss Rarity?" she was just putting on her dressing gown. "Princess Luna has requested your audience in the royal dining hall." Rarity would have flirted with the guard, but she was too busy trying to figure out what happened last night. Before leaving the guest room, she checked her mane to make sure it was in its usually perfect condition. While she was looking in the mirror, she thought to see if there were any marks still on her back from last night. She turned her head around so she could see, but her back was just as pristine as it was when she had gone to bed. She disregarded the thought and decided she would try to get answers from Princess Luna.

Rarity paused in front of the dining hall door and drew a breath before entering. When she entered, she saw both Luna and Celestia sitting next to each other having breakfast. "Ah, Rarity, I see you are now awake!" greeted Luna. Rarity nervously smiled and approached the dining table disappointed that she would not be getting any answers so long as Celestia was around. Rarity returned the greeting of both the princesses and took her seat. As she sat down, she noticed there was an empty chair at the fourth table setting.

"Oh? Will somepony else be joining us for breakfast?" asked Rarity trying to break the ice.

"You mean you don't know?" responded Celestia. "Your dear friend Twilight will be here momentarily. She was just telling me last night that you two ran into each other on the train from Ponyville."

"What? Twilight is here!? This is the worst possible thing." Rarity muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Celestia.

"Oh…" Rarity paused to find the words, "I said she really is quite the darling!"

"Yes, quite." announced Celestia unceremoniously.

Luna turned towards Rarity after watching her sister speak. "So, Rarity. How did you sleep last night?" enquired Luna. She gave Rarity a wink when she had finished speaking.

Rarity was caught off guard, but she decided that she would play Luna's game seeing as she knew something about what was going on. "Oh, I slept quite fine, thank you very much, Princess. I just had this terribly mundane dream though. Oh…" Rarity scoffed, "but who am I to talk? You are the Princess of the Night, dreams are kind of your thing aren't they?" Rarity wasn't sure yet if Luna had invaded her dream or not, but it certainly seemed to be the case.

Luna adjusted her posture in such a way that said, "How dare you? Oh, it is on!" A sly smile grew on Luna's face and she said, "Oh? What was your dream about?" She casually took a bite of her oatmeal, "I'm sure my sister and I would love to hear about the dream you had." Rarity nearly choked on her breakfast.

Before Rarity could respond, Twilight entered the room. "Hello, Twilight!" said Princess Celestia. Rarity turned around to see Twilight and gathered that Twilight was just as surprised to see her as Rarity was to see Twilight. "We were just having some breakfast. Would you care to join us?" Twilight and Rarity exchanged brief hellos before she took her seat.

"I didn't know you were staying in the castle, Rarity! Are you staying in the usual guest suite?" asked Twilight.

Luna responded for Rarity by saying, "No, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity is actually lodging with me in my private quarters this weekend."

"A sleepover? How fun!" exclaimed Twilight. "Say, Rarity, what do you say to a girl's day out in Canterlot?"

"She can't," said Luna before Rarity had a chance to say anything. "Unfortunately, Rarity was just saying that she has to go check on her boutique. Weren't you Rarity?"

"No I wasn't-," started Rarity. Luna nudged her with her hoof under the table out of the sight of Celestia and Twilight and glared at her. Luna nudged her head towards the door twice indicating that she wanted to leave. "I mean… of course I was! Would you like to join me Luna?"

"Certainly. Shall we go now?" asked Luna. Rarity got up from the table and pushed the chair in with her head. Luna arose shortly after and followed her to the door.

Luna closed the door to the dining hall once they were both in the hallway. Luna's face was now softer and less devious than it was in the dining hall. "I hope last night was okay with you," Luna said softly. Luna looked down and pawed at the floor with her hoof.

"So that was you!" exclaimed Rarity.

Luna felt her heart sink a bit; she was worried that Rarity didn't approve. "Well, yes… it was," said Luna. "Did you have fun?" She raised her eyes towards Rarity.

"Are you kidding me, Princess?" Rarity tightly embraced Luna. "That was the most fun I've had all month!" Rarity felt Luna return her hug and the two snuggled their faces. After several moments holding each other, Rarity faced Luna, nose to nose, and said, "Do you think we can do it again tonight?"

"I think I have something else in mind I would like to try," responded Luna. "Fluttershy did expect that you would like what happened; in fact, it was all her idea! The yellow one was very specific in describing your fantasies to me." Rarity blushed as she realised that Luna was now aware of her most intimate desires. "She knows that as a pegasus there are some things she can't do for you, which is why she sent you here so you could live them out with me!" Luna teasingly tapped Rarity on the nose with her hoof.

"Now go get dressed, I want you to show me your new boutique," said Luna. "And you have to, right? Fluttershy _did_ say you would listen to every word I say." Luna started walking off down the hall. "Meet me at the castle gates in an hour. And do where the gown you arrived in last night. Whatever pony inspired it sure does have good taste."

"Yes, Princess!" Rarity started back down the hall towards Luna's suite her smile reaching from ear to ear.

Once she got back to the guest room, Rarity did her morning routine of taking a shower and doing her makeup. She leisurely walked over to the bed where she had laid out her blue evening gown from last night. Before putting it on, Rarity looked at her back in the mirror again for any traces of Luna's lashings with the floggers. It perplexed her how Luna had made her dream feel so real without it ever actually happening. As she adjusted her gown and let the skirt fall over flank, she took a moment to wonder where Fluttershy was and how she was doing. She wished that she could tell Fluttershy how much fun she was having and that she hoped her friendship mission was going okay, but she thought it best to not worry about it right now since Princess Luna was expecting her at the castle gates in a few minutes.

Princess Luna was waiting in front of her chariot when Rarity arrived at the castle entrance. Two of her pegasus royal guard were already harnessed into the chariot ready to fly the two to downtown Canterlot. Princess Luna's carriage was decorated in the usual royal fashion, except instead of gold, strong tones of silver and purple dominated its palette. Filigree adorned all angles of it in a manner meant to complement its primary occupant, Princess Luna.

"Ah, Rarity, beautiful as ever I see! Shall we be on our way?" said Luna. Rarity blushed at Luna's unhindered flattering remark in front of her royal guard. The guards exchanged a quick glance with each other and smiled slightly, but were otherwise unfazed. Rarity imagined that Luna's candid rhetoric must be a common occurrence for them and walked passed them to her hostess. Luna offered her hoof to Rarity and helped her onto the chariot. Once the two were secured, the Princess gave the order for them to take off.

It was a short flight downtown and although they could have walked with relative ease, Rarity was not about to question the Princess about it—especially if it meant missing out on a chance to ride in Luna's personal chariot. As they approached the boutique, everypony cleared the middle of the street to allow room for Luna and her companion to land. Small amounts of dust were sent into the air by the chariot's wheels as the it came to a standstill. Before the cart had even stopped moving, everypony bowed to Princess Luna and the two disembarked. Rarity didn't get to spend too much time with Luna and even though Luna was gracious about everypony bowing to her, Rarity sensed that it made her a little uncomfortable. Her previous encounters with Luna had led her to believe that sometimes Luna wanted to be treated just like any other pony.

Luna let Rarity lead the way to the boutique. Although even if Luna had not expressly permitted it, Rarity would have been first to the shop anyway. The shop had been open for more than a year, but Rarity was still just as delighted as the day it opened and looked forward to be able to visit whenever she could.

The bell above the door jingled as Rarity opened it and marked the arrival of Rarity and Luna to the boutique. "Welcome to the Canterlot Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique, and magnifique," started the pony behind the counter, Sassy Saddles, manager of the shop. However, when she looked up and saw Rarity, she exclaimed, "Ah, Rarity! Welcome back and I see you brought company! Welcome, Princess Luna!"

Luna started perusing the racks while Rarity went to the counter to talk with Sassy Saddles to make sure everything was in order for the Boutique. Rarity had had some problems with this particular manager initially, but after she made it clear whose business it was and how she wanted things ran, Sassy had been doing an excellent job managing the boutique.

"Rarity, what does thou keep in here?" asked Luna, who stopped short of a door, "Care to give me the grand tour?"

"Of course, darling, but it's hardly interesting. It's just the back room," explained Rarity. She made her way to where Luna was standing and opened the door. Luna coyly crossed the threshold into the back room, slowly moving one hoof at a time while she whispered into Rarity's ear, "Get in here. _Now_." Luna grazed the tip of Rarity's hear with her tongue before turning away.

Rarity had heard that tone from Luna before and knew that Luna meant business. Her pupils contracted at thought of what may be about to happen and felt her body start to freeze. But she had learned her lesson from making Luna wait last night. Rarity casually dismissed Sassy Saddles after she told her that she didn't want to be interrupted while giving Luna the tour and trotted into the backroom wearing a smile on her face.

The door slammed behind Rarity and locked itself. Rarity turned around with just enough time to see the aura of Luna's magic fade around the door. Before she processed what had happened, Luna pounced on Rarity and pinned her against the wall with her hoofs; the impact landed with a solid thud and rattled the shelves. The weight of Luna's hoofs had immobilised her and her hind legs strained to adapt to the additional weight.

Luna's horn glowed as she used her magic to hold Rarity's face square with hers. "Now that we are alone, you can finally give me the tour" Luna licked her lips, "and I want to see _everything_." Luna pressed her face against Rarity's. Rarity offered no resistance as Luna's tongue started to caress hers.

Gradually, Luna let go of her magic hold on Rarity's head and moved one of her hoofs to to Rarity's mane. After stroking the back of her head for a moment, Rarity yipped as Luna pulled sharply on her mane. Luna smiled at the pain and pleasure her victim was experiencing. "Oh, did that hurt?" asked Luna.

"Mhmm," moaned Rarity.

"Good." Rarity moaned and arched her back as Luna gave her mane another tug. She struggled to keep from screaming as she didn't want the whole boutique to know what they were doing.

"What's the matter, Rarity?" whispered Luna, "Afraid to make a sound?" Luna quickly landed her hoof on Rarity's flank. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes to process the pain. Not being able to cry out seemingly made the pain all the more potent and Luna obviously knew it. "What was that? I couldn't hear you," teased Luna as she spanked Rarity again. Rarity remained silent, but kicked the wall with her back hoof as she tried to swallow the pain.

Luna leaned in for another kiss to reward Rarity's determination. After rubbing her flank for a bit, Luna's hoof started exploring her thighs which opened a bit to allow Luna more room. Rarity moaned again, her flank still throbbing, but slowly started gyrating her body as she tried to get her plot closer to Luna's hoof. Luna took the hint and slowly ran her hoof over the edge of Rarity's lips. Rarity gasped in pleasure.

"Fluttershy was right, you sure are a slut," whispered Luna, "and a wet one at that." Luna backed her hoof away and gave her another kiss. "But I'm not quite done with you yet."

"Oh please, Princess," Rarity begged. "I was just starting to get close to-"

"I know," interrupted Luna, "Maybe I'll let you release later, _if_ you are on your best behaviour. I want to save you for something special." Luna hugged Rarity. "Now, what do you say that we get out of here?"

Rarity pouted a bit, disappointed that she would not be climaxing right away. But she obeyed and followed Luna back into the showroom of the boutique. And even though she didn't get to climax, Rarity was content just knowing that she was making Luna happy. Sassy Saddles gave Rarity a wink as she closed the door into the backroom. As she walked by the mirror, Rarity saw that her mane was an utter mess. Sassy approached Rarity, "Wow, Rarity! I was aware that you knew the Princess, but I didn't know that you knew her-knew her!"

Rarity looked at the floor and blushed as she finished styling her mane. Thankfully, Luna was already at the door and had beckoned Rarity to join her so she didn't have to explain anything to Sassy. Rarity was embarrassed but still high on the adrenaline from the fun she just had with Luna. She took one last look at the store before she left and was grateful that there had only been a couple customers when she and Luna left the back room.

Once the door closed to the boutique, the duo looked at each other and started laughing. "I can't believe we just did that!" exclaimed Rarity. Her heart was still pounding at the idea that they could have been caught fooling around in her own shop. She liked taking risks like this and it seemed Luna certainly did, too. As they were walking away, Luna heard Rarity's stomach rumble and asked if she was ready to go get something to eat. Luna informed her that she had made reservations for dinner at a restaurant nearby.

Luna asked Rarity if it was okay if they walked to the restaurant and ordered her guards to wait in front of the boutique. On their way to the restaurant, Luna told her about how her and Fluttershy had somewhat become cohorts in crime together but that Rarity was the first person they had actually gotten a chance to play with like this. Most of their time together before had just been sharing fantasies and hopes, but they never played with each other because they could not agree on who would get to be the domme. Rarity laughed to herself as she imagined Fluttershy's stubborn opposition to Luna wanting to top her. Their conversation continued on until it was interrupted by their arrival to the restaurant, The Tasty Treat.

Rarity recognised the restaurant as they approached it. It was a small restaurant hidden off of an alley on Restaurant Row—Canterlot's restaurant district—that the map had sent her and Pinkie Pie on their friendship mission several weeks ago. As they entered, Saffron Masala, the hostess, greeted them. "Ah, Princess Luna! We've been expecting you! We have your table for you and your plus one all ready to go," she noticed Rarity follow Luna into the entree, "But you did not say that your plus one was _the_ Rarity!" Saffron rushed over to hug Rarity.

"You two know each other?" asked Luna.

"Know each other? We're good friends!" exclaimed Saffron, "She and Pinkie Pie helped save my restaurant a few weeks ago and business has been booming ever since. And not only that, but we are officially a three-hoof restaurant now!" Saffron led them to the last open booth in the dining room. "I just can't thank you enough Rarity," she handed them their menus, "Can I interest you two in the house special?"

"If it's the same dish I had last time I was here, that would be lovely." replied Rarity.

"Well Rarity seems to know how things work around her, so I'll have whatever she orders," replied Luna.

Their conversation was topical for the rest of the meal. They spent their remaining time in the restaurant answering each others questions about how they discovered The Tasty Treat and what their favourite dishes were. After their meal, Saffron brought them desserts—Creme Brûlée for Rarity and Baklava for Luna.

Saffron returned to collect the dirty dishes, "What do we owe you?" asked Rarity, reaching for her bit purse.

"For two friends like you? Not a thing!" said Saffron, "Don't worry about it, it's on the house; it's the least I could do for the pony who saved my business and the Princess of the Night!" Saffron excused herself to go take care of the other patrons.

"Shall we, my dear?" asked Rarity. She set her napkin down onto the table to get up. Rarity waited for Luna to rise before following. They said goodbye to Saffron and thanked her again for the meal.

"We better get going," stated Luna. "Sister will be lowering the sun soon."

"Do you have to be at the castle to raise the moon?" asked Rarity.

"No, but if we hurry, we can time this just right." Rarity wasn't quite sure what Luna meant, but she matched her canter as Luna led them back to the chariot. During their trot back to the boutique, Rarity noticed that Luna kept looking up towards the sky. When they reached the chariot, Luna quickly ushered her onto the chariot and gave the order for them to take off.

Rarity fell silent after she realised Luna was not going to answer her questions about why they were in a hurry. She sat patiently with Luna and looked at her as Luna continued to stared up at the sky.

After a few minutes in-flight, Luna turned to face Rarity, "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Ready for what?"

"Just watch," Luna pointed with her hoof to the setting sun. It had nearly set below the horizon. "It's time," she whispered.

Just as the sun was cresting below the horizon, Luna closed her eyes and her horn began to glow. The remaining light of the setting sun had disappeared behind the Crystal Mountains. And with each passing moment more of the stars became visible and the moon started to rise from the east. As the moon rose higher and higher, the silver light cast from the moon illuminated the valley. Rarity was astonished that she was right there with Luna, the pony responsible for making the moon rise every night. Rarity looked out from the chariot and slowly, across all of Canterlot and Ponyville, candles and torches dotted the landscape. She felt like the luckiest pony to be able to get such a spectacular view of the moon rise with the Princess of the Night herself.

"Luna! That was absolutely fantastic!" declared Rarity.

"Thank you," uttered Luna. "For being here, I mean." A solitary tear rolled down Luna's face.

"I don't understand, darling. What did I do?" responded Rarity.

Luna turned to hug her and took a deep breath before saying, "That was the first time since I've been back that anypony other than my sister or the guards have seen me raise the moon."

In that moment, Rarity realised how much Luna had opened up to her and how important it was to Luna for her to be there. She promptly returned Luna's hug, but was not sure how to respond. Rarity continued to hold her until Luna was ready let go. Rarity was still shocked at the revelation and all she could muster to say was, "Thank you for sharing this with me, Princess. It is surely something I will never forget."

Rarity gave her a moment to collect herself. "Shall we go back to the castle?" asked Luna.

Rarity looked up at the moon again and smiled at Luna. "We shall!"


	3. Chapter Three, The Show

When they arrived back at the castle gates, Luna informed her guards after she told them that they would be staying in for the night and dismissed them. The two were walking through the courtyard on their way to the castle's main entry when Luna spotted Twilight walking towards them. "Rarity, you've been on your best behaviour this evening, I think its time you are rewarded for your service," said Luna while being careful to make sure Twilight didn't hear anything. Rarity took a nervous gulp and asked herself if Luna was really about to do what she thought she was. "Ah, Twilight what brings you out this evening?" Luna approached Twilight with Rarity about a full pace behind Luna and to her side.

"Oh hello, Princess," Twilight did an informal bow to Luna, "Rarity." Rarity was barely able to return Twilight's greeting. "So how was the fashion show?"

"What fashion show?" said Luna before Rarity could come up with an excuse. Luna looked at Rarity and was starting to become aware that she was hiding something. Luna smiled and said, "Do you care to care to explain, Rarity?" Rarity looked down and started fidgeting with her hooves.

It was obvious to Rarity that Luna was not going to let this go and that she had to tell the truth. "I _may_ have told Twilight earlier that the reason for my trip here was because I was putting on a fashion show at the boutique."

Twilight was silent as she kept watching Luna and Rarity's interaction and wondered what was really going on. "But clearly, there was no fashion show," said Luna. Rarity's silence was all the answer she needed. Luna puffed out her chest a bit and said, "Then you are just going to have to deliver and give us a fashion show." Luna smiled deviously. "It's settled. Twilight, come with us."

"Oh, I'm not sure about that Princess," Twilight raised a hoof to the back of her head, "it's just, y'know… been a long day."

Luna extended her wings and levitated herself above the ground. "NOW TWILIGHT SPARKLE! I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN!" yelled Luna in her royal canterlot voice.

Twilight took a step backwards out of surprise. "Okay, if you insist. Are you sure I shouldn't check with Celestia first though?" Luna glared at Twilight. "No, you're right, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Twilight fell in line next to Rarity as Luna started leading the way back to her suite.

"Look, Rarity," started Twilight, "I wasn't exactly honest either about what I'm doing here." Luna was far enough ahead that their conversation was private. "You see, the truth is that sometimes I come up here and fool around with Celestia a bit," Twilight paused, "And since I'm a princess now, I just tell everypony that I'm here on official business."

"Well, as long as its between you and me," Rarity looked up to make sure Luna couldn't hear. "Fluttershy sent me here this weekend on loan to Luna." Rarity blushed.

"Wait… so you and Fluttershy? Loaned?" asked Twilight. "So that necklace you've been wearing lately… that must mean… Fluttershy is your domme! How exciting!" Luna overheard Twilight piece it together, but didn't turn around to look at them.

"So you aren't surprised? Or upset?"

"Sure I'm surprised, but in all honesty, we've all been kinda suspecting it for a while. And of course I'm not mad; I mean, I was hiding my own secret, wasn't I? In fact, I'm happy to now be a part of _your_ secret!"

Luna started leading them up the steps to her suite. "Well, it sounds like Luna wants you to become more than just a part of it. If she…," Rarity hesitated, "makes us… would you be okay with that?"

"I'm game if you are!" said Twilight. "Besides, I've always kind of secretly wondered what it'd be like to play with Luna."

"Oh, she really is quite the delight," said Rarity cheerfully. She felt more at ease now that she had a chance to square things away with Twilight before Luna got her hooves on them, although she was still rather nervous.

"Well, my little ponies, we're here," declared Luna. "I hope you two are ready!"

Rarity and Twilight looked at each other before answering. "Oh we are!"

Luna led Rarity and Twilight into the entry and sat down on what was a smaller rendition of her throne. A large crescent moon adorned the head of the chair. "Twilight, you sit here," Luna gestured to the floor in front of her. "And Rarity you go and pick an outfit you want to show off to us." Both ponies obeyed their respective commands without question.

When Rarity got into the guest room, she levitated her two other dresses from the wardrobe. She moved them closer and further to her one at a time as she tried to figure out which one would be best for the scene. After considering them both, she laid out her red and white striped evening gown onto the bed and put the other back. Even though it covered more of her than the other dress, it had a sash for the waist that she figured she could use for a strip tease.

When Rarity came back into the entry, Luna beckoned her to approach her throne. As she approached Luna, she rocked her hips out so that they could see the outline of her flank through the dress with every step. Luna levitated a box from under her throne and removed two stone rings from it; finely engraved runes decorated their exteriors. "These will make sure you two don't do anything I don't want you to. They are imbued with a spell that renders your magic useless." Luna slipped the rings onto both of their horns.

Rarity and Twilight looked up at their horns to try to figure out how they worked. "Don't believe me?" asked Luna, "Try to levitate them off." She laughed as they both scowled their faces in a fruitless effort to remove the ring. "Let the show begin," said Luna as she leaned back into her throne.

Rarity was confident in herself, and was even more confident being in one of her creations. Her dress was tailored it to fit her perfectly and she knew ever seam, stitch, and hem on it. She walked towards the door making sure to sway her flanks so that Luna and Twilight got the best possible view of her rear. She stopped about a metre short of the door and turned her head around to look Luna into the eyes. She then pivoted her body and started strutting back towards Luna being very sure to maintain eye contact the whole time. When she was about halfway to Luna, she adjusted her path and started a zigzag pattern to the throne. She noticed Twilight shifting her weight on her haunches and realised that Twilight was probably getting aroused. This fuelled Rarities exhibitionist side and when she reached her audience, she reached down with her mouth and removed the sash from her waist. She then threw it around Twilight's neck and wrapped her hooves around the ends to support herself. Rarity gyrated up and down in front of Twilight, but was careful to make sure that the only thing that touched her was the sash. After teasing Twilight, Rarity turned back around and threw the sash to Luna. Normally she would have used her magic to throw it, but this time she had to hoof it. She stopped to take a breath before she used her hoof to throw it behind her over her head. Thankfully, it seemed that fortune was on her side and it landed right in the Princess's lap. Rarity used her hoof to lift up her skirt up to her cutie mark and she gave Luna a wink before she flashed her plot to the Princess. She noticed that Luna had a hoof between her hind legs.

Luna called Rarity to the throne and had her sit down next to twilight. "You did very good, my toy," said Luna and gently patted Rarity on the head. "What other tricks can you do, I wonder?"

Luna stood up and approached Twilight and brushed her mane with her hoof. She placed her hoof under the young princess's torso and pushed up, raising her rear legs. "I've known about you and my sister for quite some time now, young Twilight. Did thou really think that I wasn't going to find out?" whispered Luna into Twilight's ear. Luna placed Twilights's hoofs in a magic hold and spread her rear legs apart.

Luna turned her attention back toward Rarity. "Are you still just as frustrated as I left you earlier?" asked Luna. She walked behind her and brushed up against her plot with her flank. Rarity gasped at the sensation of Luna's coat whisking some of the moisture from around her plot. "And I'm sure you would do just about anything to relieve that frustration, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Princess." Rarity was starting to lose herself in her own headspace.

She felt Luna's hoof on her back as Luna guided Rarity towards Twilight's slit. A fleeting doubt crossed Rarity's mind, but was dismissed by how much Rarity wanted to have a release. She trusted Luna and let herself fall into subspace.

Rarity rested her front hoofs on Twilight's flanks and let Luna push her head towards her plot. By now, Rarity had lost all her inhibitions and started her job of pleasuring Twilight. Rarity closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of Luna's hoof at the back of her head while she let her tongue do the work. The experience was made all the more exciting by the fact that this was the first time she had played with Luna or Twilight in the flesh.

Twilight had pressed herself more and more against Rarity's muzzle as her breath quickened and Rarity felt Twilight's body starting to tense up. After a moment, she arched her head backwards and moaned as Rarity continued to work her tongue up and down her friend. Luna released her hoof from her head as Twilight's body relaxed.

Luna's horn glowed as her magic aura surrounded Twilight. Her body was still limp after the orgasm Rarity had given her. Luna picked her up with her magic and set her down on the lounge next to her throne. "Very good Twilight, now it is time for you to watch."

Luna walked behind Rarity who was still in held in her magic restraints. "You did very good, my little pony. I think you now deserve a release of your own," said Luna. Twilight looked on with a smile on her face; she was still reeling from her encounter with Rarity, but watched on eagerly. After Luna lifted up her skirt, Rarity writhed in anticipation of where Luna would touch next as Luna slowly ran her hoof up and down her flank. She moaned as Luna started working her hoof right over her slit. Rarity felt herself getting closer and closer to climax, but yipped when she felt Luna bite her flank. Luna then placed a hoof on each of Rarity's flanks and started using her mouth to pleasure her. Rarity sharply drew in a breath as she passed the point of no return. Her eyes closed and she tensed her hooves as she climaxed.

Rarity fell to the ground after Luna released her magic hold on her. "Thank you, Princess," she managed to say as she was catching her breath.

"Was it all you had hoped it would be?" asked Luna.

"Absolutely, darling! I couldn't have asked for more!" exclaimed Rarity.

"Very good, I'm happy for you." Luna levitated the enchanted rings from their horns and placed them back in the box.

Luna approached Twilight and gave her a hug. She thanked her for the scene and excused her for the night. After Twilight got up, she gave Rarity a hug and thanked them both. She smiled at them one more time and left to go back to her room.

Luna helped Rarity up from the floor. "Come on, you look exhausted. I think it's about time we got you to bed." Rarity was having quite a bit of fun, but found that is was getting more difficult for her to stay awake. She hugged Luna tightly and let her lead her to the guest room.

Luna helped Rarity under the covers and brushed her mane out of her face. "Thank you so much, Princess." Rarity was still in disbelief of the time she had with the Princess over the course of the weekend. Luna kissed her forehead goodnight just as Rarity fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Four, Home

Rarity could see Fluttershy waiting at the front door as they approached the cottage. The strength of the wind blowing through her mane died down as they landed on the dirt path.

Fluttershy approached Rarity and Luna as they stepped off the chariot. "Well Jewel, did you have fun?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oh yes, Fluttershy! It was all just absolutely delightful!" Rarity turned to hug Luna. "Thank you _so_ much! I had a such a good time." Rarity took her place at Luna's side. She thanked the guards as they unloaded her bags and set them by the front door to the cottage.

"So Luna, did everything go accord to plan?" Fluttershy looked to Luna.

"And then some! Your little pet here got quite the royal treatment," said Luna. Rarity blushed as Luna glanced at her.

"Well I'm sure she'll be telling me all about it," Fluttershy looked a Rarity, "wont you?"

"Of course, Mistress. I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise!" Rarity nuzzled her face against Fluttershy's.

Luna kissed Rarity on the nose and started heading back to her chariot. Luna turned around to face them again and said, "Thank you again Fluttershy, you really do have quite the pet there."

Fluttershy looked to Rarity and back at Luna, "Feel free to use her anytime. I'm sure she would just love it." Rarity could not help herself from beaming at Fluttershy's remark.

"With pleasure!" said Luna. Her chariots wheels started to turn as her guards pulled the chariot into the air. She turned back to see Fluttershy and Rarity waving back at her as she made her way back to Canterlot.


End file.
